Naruto Shippuden: Next Generation
Naruto Shippuden: Next Generation (ナルト 疾いちだい, Naruto Shippūden: Tsugi Ichidai) is a fan made, artificial video game created by Sigma, which the entire community can contribute to. It release June 22 the summer of 2015, after it's predecessor, Naruto Shippuden: World's Strongest was a complete success. Gameplay Playing the Game Because this is an artificial game, and not actually on a console, there is a system used to actually roleplay as of you were playing the game. Each character can perform up to 3 actions per turn, consisting of movement, chakra charge, and combat. Movement allows your character to travel a distance equal to a character's movement stat and can be used 2 times per turn. Charging chakra immediately grants the character 5 chakra to use. Combat is split into two basic types of attacks: normal attacks and jutsu, and can be used up to 3 times per turn. But unused actions do not transfer over to the next turn, so be sure to make use of them! In order to attack another character, your own character has to be within range of the target in order to either use a jutsu or to deal a normal attack. Damage from taijutsu attacks are calculated by the strength of the character, multiplied by any weapon he has, and subtracted by the target's defense. Characters that are hit by taijutsu receive a close combat penalty that causes ninjutsu and genjutsu attacks to cost 50% more chakra as long as they remain adjacent to the melee attacker. Damage from ninjutsu and genjutsu attacks are calculated without regard to defense. Supports are available immediately and can be used to help get your character out of a tricky situation or set up for a final blow. Their cooldowns are fairly long, but they do not require any chakra or action to use! Ultimate Jutsu & Awakenings Ultimate jutsu cannot be used at the beginning of a battle since their cooldown would begin on Turn 1. However, they operate like normal jutsu in all other respects. Team ultimate jutsu requires all of the participants to each spend a large amount of chakra and have their ultimate jutsu available to use. Its effects are even more devastating than a regular ultimate jutsu, but it places the normal ultimates of all participants on cooldown to do so. Characters that drop below 30% of their total health (rounded down) can spend all of their remaining chakra in order to awaken. Awakenings vary with character and it delivers penalties that weaken the user when it expires, so use them wisely! Story Mode Story Mode is the central focal point of the game, allowing the player to choose from a vast array of characters and then participate and progress within the unique story-line of each individual character. The Story Mode section is divided into separate sections labeled as Character's Story. Each Character's Story is a sequence of missions and levels portraying the character's story-line. Only a handful of characters are known to possess story arcs, therefore not every character on the roster has their own story. (Message me for more details on how to have your own story.) Playable Characters *Amaka Date (Bankai) *Asuna Kurama (Jashin Mode) *Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki (Tenseigan)(Cosmic Six Paths Chakra Mode) *Daiki Mazuka (Sharp Eye) *Densetsu (Mangekyō Sharingan)(Susanoo) (Sage Mode) *Heiwa Uchiha (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan)(Rinnegan)(Six Paths Sage Mode) *Honey Senju (Chakra Enhanced Strength) *Kana Korimachi (King's Arsenal) *Kamiko Otsutsuki (Noryokugan) *Kaminoshi (Endgame: Quasar) (Reaper Form) *Katoku Hyūga (Byakugan) (Eight Gates, Golden Storm) *Kei Yotsuki (Electromagnetic Avatar Mode) (Storm Dragon Mode)(Sage Lightning Demon Mode) *Keiku Uchiha (Rinnegan)(Cosmic Forerunner Susanoo) *Kiyasui Iro (Lightning Release Chakra Mode) *Kōsei as Yamata no Orochi (Hagoromo) (Nine-Headed Dragon Tails) *Juro Uchiha (Rinnegan) (Six Paths Technique *Masayoshi (Tenseigan) (Three Bodies Guru Mode) *Masa Nakamura (Storm Release) (Storm Release: Spinal Overpowering Dance *Mukūrō (Ascension of Lunacy) *Osamu Otsutsuki (Tenseigan) *Seigetsu Uchiha (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan)(Two-Tails Chakra Mode) (Ashura Mode) *Seika Uchiha (Rinnegan) (Six Paths Spirit Mode) *Senjō Uzumaki (Senjutsu enhanced Creation Rebirth) (Fire Goddess) *Senkai (Yorimashi)(Four Lobes Mode) *Shenron Uzumaki (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan)(Four-Tails Chakra Sage Mode) *Raido X (Rinnegan) (Arihant Gedō Vajra) *Tsuna Uchiha (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan)(Susanoo) *Yoshitsune (Rinnegan)(Rinne Susanoo) *Yuu (Assimilate All Creation Technique) *Yasaki Hyūga (Mangekyō Sharingan)(Full Metal Susanoo) *Yoshiro (Metal Avatar)(Sage Mode) *Zenjou (Kotsuzui Mōra)(Ryūzanrin) Support Only Characters *K'un *Kōsei (Blood Transfer Technique) *Yama *Takehiko Story Mode Only Characters *Sarutobi Yamamoto *Reikoku Teams Parenthesis indicates what are the members of the teams: * "Blood and Bone" (Zenjou and Kōsei) * "Hakaishin Rinnegan" (Yoshitsune and Zenjou) * "Loving Family" (Zenjou, Senhime, and Miyase) * "Lightning Gods" (Seigetsu Uchiha and Kei Yotsuki) * "Prodigious Kage Duo" (Seigetsu Uchiha and Kiyasui Iro) * "Team Zero" (Seigetsu Uchiha, Honey Senju, Tsuna Uchiha, and Daiki Mazuka) * "Will of the Sage" (Seigetsu Uchiha and Yoshitsune) * "Sun and Moon" (Yasaki Hyūga and Katoku Hyūga) Ultimate Jutsu Finish & Quotes Whenever a character manages to defeat another character with an Ultimate Jutsu, this triggers a cut-scene in which said character often states a personal quote that goes along with their victory. *''"Seems like I was the better dancer."'' - Seigetsu Uchiha (Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama) *''"I was too fast.. Sorry."'' - Seigetsu Uchiha (Flying Thunder God: Space–Time Rend Sequential Steps Roar Dance: Style Zero) *''"A sea of fire, the pain you will feel in this life and the next!"'' -Yoshitsune (Lava Release: August Star of Heaven) *''"I already came dressed for your funeral"''- Raido X (Śūnyatā Zetsumei) *''"Deprived of everything you had, just like my grandmother..."'' - Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki (Seal of the Chakravartin) *''"Your very existence... Erased."'' - Kana Korimachi (Sonzaishinai) *''"With this attack, I shall show you why they name storms after people."'' - Kiyasui Iro (Laser Circus: Sujiyuu) *''"I applaud your bravery, Shinobi. Yet, I cannot allow myself yet to atone for my sins. Your courage will not be forgotten and I shall burden myself to remember your face till the end of time. Along with others that have undergone the same faith."'' — Kōsei as Yamata no Orochi (Pentagram of Demolition: Lightning Wrath of Heavenly Feathers) *''"Another one for the collection."'' - Yasaki Hyūga (Golden Arrow Flash Technique) *''"You lost..because you were weak. Perish."'' - Tsuna Uchiha (Susanoo Slash) *''"After I was set as your opponent, your defeat was definite."'' - Tsuna Uchiha (Tsukuyomi) *''"I'm sorry, but I have to watch each member of Squad Zero achieve their dreams."'' - Daiki Mazuka (Storm Release: Hundred Arrow Barrage) *'"Original Recipe? I think not! EXTRA CRISPY!" - Keiku Uchiha (Dimensional Lightning) *"I don't think that result was very shocking."'' - Kei Yotsuki (Super Mini-Lightning) *''"My raw passion guides me! I'll overcome to protect those I love. And I'll erase all who stands before me! That's what being a Hakaishin means!"'' - Zenjou (Sound Style Kyūjutsu: Heavenly Drill Arrow) *''"Now, with the power I hold, I shall wipe off scum like you from the face of the earth! Herald the power of a true protector!"'' - Senkai (Shinobi Sect: August Star of Heaven) *''"In this very moment, the heavens have sent me the power which will be your demise. The will to protect the innocent flows in my blood, and grants me the sacred power to dwindle your twisted ambitions into nothing but a memory. My victory and your defeat is destiny which you cannot escape, now perish..!! "'' - Senkai (Takamimusubi) *''"Your fate had already beens sealed when you crossed paths with a god. Now fall like the rest of them!"'' - Heiwa Uchiha (Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei) *''"Game over my friend. I decided I'm taking your whole planet with you."'' - Kaminoshi (Endgame: Quasar) *''"Next time, be a little faster if at all possible, and don't let me make the first one thousand moves."'' – Densetsu (Flying Thunder God: Formula Formation) *''"Do you have anything at all which will be useful to me after your death? Special eyes? A gift from your ancestors in your bloodline? Well I'll pleasure myself with your internal organs either way, so lie down and enjoy this painful demise!"'' – Masa Nakamura (Storm Release: Lightning Hail) *''"As you go, do remember that someone is taking your legacy with you."'' – Mukūrō (Life-Scattering Blooming Tempest) *''"With this kiss, I shall make you mine.... And mine you will be...... Forever." - Senjō Uzumaki (Death's Kiss) *"''This one right here will blow you away!... Like literally." - Seika Uchiha (Quake of Ten Thousand Leaf Blowers) *"Mhm. Well, I guess that's that." - Seika Uchiha (Truth Seeking Explosion) Combination Ultimate Jutsu & Quotes *''"Let's get 'em Seigetsu."'' "Right, we'll finish this in an instance." - Seigetsu Uchiha and Kiyasui Iro (Flying Thunder God: Harmonic Symphonic Collaboration: Phase One) Bosses * Reikoku Playable Stages *Keiku's Dimension *Sayuri's Dimension *Kumogakure (And its various environments) Downloadable Content Stages *Chiyoko's Dimension - 10 Dimensions for just $35.00! Costumes Pre-Order *Seigetsu Uchiha (Shinsengumi outfit) *Yasaki Hyūga (Daijō outfit) Expansion Hidden Pack *Generation of Miracles (Second update. Unlocked through completing each story mode mission on perfect.) DLC Pack 1 * Kaminoshi (Chef outfit)